a king and a horse
by reckless gamer
Summary: with increasing problems, anger and rage can only be contained to a point where they must be confronted.
1. confrontation

**it has certainly been a while for me but with games, job, and such i've been unable to really make anything new with my stories. this is a little 1-2 chapter thing that's more of a delivery to someone that needs to hear it. **

* * *

A gun slinging man clad in his officer like suit, with disproportional wings what setting up his disassembler around his usual spot near damsel named Lorrianne in West Coast. When he had set the price, and was about to give the ok to start business, he felt a tugging sensation like something had grabbed him on a fishing wire. Feeling around he couldn't find what was pulling on him, only feeling that it grew in intensity until he had felt ripped off his feet.

Not seeing the scenery flash by him rapidly he was brought to a tavern like setting only to notice a few things out of place. Suisha, the tavern owner was missing and all barrels that she has stacked for a sparring match are misplaced, they almost felt like they are arranged to be…. An audience. _"what the hell is going on?"_ the gunner thought.

He then heard an incoherent battle cry as he BackStepped to avoid a massive blade that shattered the area that he was standing on. The owner was a Slayer of some sort but had seemed to have a darker red hue to his eyes then a normal berserker. He was wearing the traditional slayer outfit, the blue vest and pants with grey metal armor on the lower legs and arm. Though he doesn't have the shackles that binds the demon in his arm. He rose speaking in with a malevolent voice "Greetings. King."

The gunner was baffled not only that he was dragged into this situation but that he could have died in a single strike from the looks of it. He managed to speak "what are you? Do you know who I am?"

The berserker grinned evilly ready to respond "oh I know you, Weskertron you are the king of my guild." The statement puzzled Weskertron to no end. How would he allow such a hostile person into his guild without noticing. Wanting a confrimation he took out a custom built pair of sunglasses to scan the oppenent.

The sunglasses filtered in a voice from another gunner, a spitfire he knew of as Urza51 "Target confirmed Wesker….. It's a berserker named Hollowteep" The name rang a bell in his head _"teep!?_"

He demanded in a loud voice "you're Otakoteep?!"

The berserker laughed "you could say, yes. Or you could say no." In a flash the identified Hollowteep rushed up to smite weskertron in the face only to hit the wooden wall behind him.

Weskertron managing to dodge the assault "What are you? Otakoteep is a Rogue"

With a smirk he proclaimed the truth. "I AM Otakoteep"

"No your not the guild register-" the guild leader was cut short when Hollowteep grabbed him in a Bloodlust attack.

"It honestly amazes me how brainless you can be. You yourself know that we have clones, brothers and sisters if you will." the berserker explained "Well for Otakoteep we are one in the same. When one feels remorse we all do in our own way. When one is lost in darkness we all are. In the special case, Otakoteep was so fed up with your actions that in order to keep him and his ilk in check I was expelled from his body and given life."

"So you're his anger, his rage?" Weskertron deduced. "Then I beat you he will be sated and at ease?"

Grinning evilly Hollowteep replied "IF you can manage it" he screamed as he went into a frenzy quickly slashing away at Weskertron's general direction. Cutting away at the areas that he stands at with two swords before he nimbly dodges. Seeing a brief moment the gunner drops a grenade only to see it batted away like a softball before it explodes. That was the real opening moment.

As Weskertron managed to land he kneed Hollowteep in the stomach before taking his revolvers out and unleashing a hail of bullets. This severed to make the berserker cringe in pain for a moment allowing time for him to continue with a Death Hawk. Before the guns could move back from their orbital like position the berserker struck them away with a Gore Cross. Following the red floating cross with a third slash gave the attack enough range to knock down Weskertron.

"Weskertron. What's the difference between a king and his horse?" he quipped triumphantly walking towards him.

The ranger baffled again asked his own question. "What's that have to do with this?"

Hollowteep only continued seemingly ignoring the question "and I'm not talking about obvious stuff like 'one a human and one's an animal' or 'one has 2 legs and other has 4.' Form, Ability, and Power. That's what's puzzling. If there Form Ability and Power are exactly the same then why is it that one becomes to horse and carries the king while the other becomes the king and leads them into battle?" Weskertron was about to respond but was cut short. "time's up, INSTINCT in order for like creatures to become stronger together they must develop a killer instinct to crush shred and maim their enemies. But on top of that they must have a irrefutable sense of logic behind them." hollowteep directed his sword at the ranger below him as he continued.

My friend you have lost that. You attempt to use your emotions and status to win an argument and the simple matter is that it doesn't work. You're WEAK! WESKERTRON!" grabbing a blade of blood out of thin air, he stabbed it into the ranger's stomach. In a look of disbelief the ranger looked at the blade fearing what it would eventually do. "I don't know about Calajane, but I refuse to play horse to a king weaker then me. Am I clear? Flaunting about going against your own idealize will tear the guild to pieces. And if that happens, I'll be king."

* * *

**this is more of a rant to my guild master then anything else. it's mainly a rip off from Bleach when Hollow Ichigo gave his speech on instinct. But the sad truth is that sometimes people need a good kick in the pants to realize that they need to change what they are doing.**

**this may end here with me leaving that said guild if it turns out for the worst or i'll attempt to make a chapter 2 where the guild master fights my anger off.**


	2. resoultion

**chapter 2 meaning that i'm still around**

* * *

Before the blade had detonated Hollowteep felt a presence on his back. Turning his head he saw the female grappler dressed in armor of the second most powerful being he had heard of, Siroko. The woman being identified as Calajane leaned up to the berserker's ear "If you won't accept him as your king, then accept me as your queen"

Canceling the Blood Sword attack, leaving Weskertron unscathed past his previous bruises, the red eyed Slayer turned to the female wrestler and questioned "what makes you qualified to tame me?"

She paced back a few steps and smiled politely before answering "for starters, I can beat you" bringing her arms up into a battle stance.

"Then let's start the trial." he smiled wickedly before starting the fight with a Mountainous Wheel. The grappler jumped high in the air and used the swordsman as a literal spring board for greater heights. Falling on his face he didn't notice her coming down on his head for a second attack. Then a third. Then a final stronger strike all aimed at his skull.

Growling he swung the massive sword to his only to hit a doppelganger. _"clever little-"_ thoughts stopped short by a grab to his torso as he was launched over Calajane and into a wall only to bounce off it from the impact. As Hollowteep was about to hit the ground she grabbed him again and Suplexed him head first into the ground. Without a chance to breath he was picked up and elbowed in the kidneys to the far left leaving a sizable crack in the area that she hit.

Roaring into a deranged state the berserker charged with no regard for human life. The grappler didn't avoid this time, she met him head on with a Shoulder Tackle. Exposing more mysterious fissures across his chest area. Unrelenting, Calajane grabbed the zerker in and jumped them both up for a Spiral. Again exposing more cracks this time on Hollowteep's face.

Barely able to stand from the onslaught of powerful attacks, the berserker had finially had enough. Gaining new found energy from the rage of losing so badly he generated a large floating sword hilt with a fountain of blood dripping where the blade should be. Wasting no time he charged at her again but stopped just in front letting a life threatening amount of blood to flow from his body, causing many more cracks to appear on his body, to the sword finishing the blade's length and revealing a demonic sword. He grabbed the handle and tried to not only hit Calajane, but the entire area around her.

The area sank as the flames of hell had engulfed the half of the room in a geyser of fire and blood. Assuming the worst of her he collapsed thinking he had won only to see her standing triumphantly standing in his now clouding view. "hm…. You think… you won?" he managed to huff out. " Not….. Yet…" Calajane gave a disappointed sigh before slamming into Hollowteep's face, fist first. The impact caused the area around him to crackle and give way as it made a small canyon of earth.

The berserker stayed silent for a long time. Until the cracks in his body deepened and grew. Bursting forth until they spider webbed all across him. With his body in shards from head to toe, the crackling sound still rose in volume before Hollowteep blew apart revealing a dark elf rogue, in a eastern grab reminiscent of Bakal's son, AshCore, she looked perfectly ok save for her coma like state.

Thinking she is injured Calajane rushed over to the elf examining for any possible wounds. Seeing none the grappler heaved her less then special weight over her shoulder smiling at her unconscious happy response. She walked over to Weskertron before helping him gently as to not drop the dark elf on her shoulder. "Don't worry Wesker," she stated. "This 'horse' will be held by me for now." Gazing at the exit that seemed to have magically opened the two headed out of the odd arena to find them in the guild's hideout.

Once there the other teeps rushed up to met Calajane and take Otakoteep off her. She quickly asked before they got too far. "Uh guys. Were are you going?"

The one named Necroteep the directly named novice Necromancer responded. "Hollowteep, explained it before we are all linked as one." She paused for a moment to summon Nicholas though she has cause him to go by Sebastian. "Sebastian, get otako to the room." She directed her attention to the others "Reaper, Alucard, Kefka get back to your business, we are staying here. Let's get a healthy sum of Guild Slips to make up for what Hollow did." changing back to the guild's leaders she continued "I'll stay around to handle any more questions that may pass by"

Instead of an answer for the heresy that was commited or even the unexplained placement of the rogue's body. Calajane simply shushed her. "it's ok. Everyone needs to relieve stress every once in a while."

"But what happe-" she was hushed again.

"It's ok" Calajane pulled her into a loving embrace, stroking the back of her head while repeatedly whispering "it's ok" until the young necromancer practically fell asleep in her arms.

Nicholas had teleported in of his own will. Giving a bow of respect he plainly stated as if rehearsed it several times "I'll take the young master to her room now." the motherly figure had given the dark elf up allowing him to silently float away his master sleeping soundly in his arms.

* * *

**so yea i'm still in the guild **


	3. Desolation

**sigh...for some reason i had to go in via typing url links in order to get things done here now but oh well**

**btw be prepared for a lot of references in this chapter**

* * *

King and his horse

Chapter 3 Desolation

The proceeding days after Hollowteep's incident had been quiet ones. The teeps worked to repay the incident by contributing to the guild in anyway that wouldn't impede their personal growth, Calajane had keep them quiet due to her firm yet gentle leadership while doing her duties as second in command. Hexst had enlisted the help of Otakoteep for dungeon runs and quest materials. Which she happily joins if only to get spare materials and gold.

Right before the two were about to head in for another raid in Southern Dale. A young priest, barely graduated to a crusader had asked the two for help in the same area. Otako gladly accepted the idea of a third man but the priest made it clear that he only wanted the rogue's help. Overhearing a miss blame Weskertron had came over to see what all the ruckus was about. "what just happened here?" the guild leader asked.

The berserker Hexst understanding what happened fully repiled "just a kid that wants help in a place he can't get it yet."

"There's nothing to worry about here wesk," Otakoteep had added.

Weskertron had glared at her and spat "if you have a problem with how I run things then _leave_ this guild." sensing the hostility, both became silent as the crusader realized he didn't have a pass to the area. Turning towards the male he requested "Hexst can I speak with you alone?" the berserker agreed and the two walked out of earshot.

Otakoteep could easily tell that Weskertron wasn't going to let her or her ilk stay in th guild any longer. She quickly contacted them to notify them of the imminent problems. _"Everyone gather all our stuff into whatever you can carry. We are about to get kicked." _

Alucardteep, an asura had spoken up first _"What has the former king done now?"_

"_Not sure what happened just that he's not happy with us"_

Hollowteep had managed to get a few words in _"You see what he has done? You should of let me kill him in the first place!"_

Otakoteep quickly interjected his idea _"No we don't out right kill someone for pleasure, especially one that has some sort of status. Just get all the equipment that all of you can carry and wait in the guild lobby."_

Around that time Weskertron and hexst returned Otako wasted no time in greeting them again. To her dismay Weskertron wasn't moved and continued his furious attitude. "Otakoteep I've decided I can get a better girlfriend then Calajane any day. She only manipulates us to do as she pleases." The rogue bite her tongue to keep Hollowteep from appearing again. "Sorry but you have fallen and as such you are expelled from the guild. Now get out of my guild."

Otakoteep had only one thing to say to the so called 'king' "you're the guild leader! kick me out!"

"Gladly" walking up to the dark elf. Weskertron ripped the emblem from her clothing. Removing all rights to the teep's rooms. To her surprise, her family had arrived at the scene as if on queue to the moment when the gunner rips the emblem from their monarch. The air was soon filled with Hollowteep's familiar wailing as he was about to attack their former leader.

"This is an order, Sebastian, stop him now!" the necromancer commanded at once Nicholas Rapport appeared giving her the affirmative "Yes, my lord" before summoning a legion of zombies to grab the berserker before he could do any damage.

"Honestly hollow what are we going to do with you?" Chimed Tsunadeteep the grappler. Kefkateep had struck the berserker with a few light attribute orbs. Earning himself some looks from the others. He just gazed back like a confused child.

"….What? I did something, besides look" the mage pointed out the limp body. "He's sleeping." Otakoteep was a little curious as to what they were doing here but it didn't matter. Turning her attention back to the rampaging leader, the rogue gave him a silent glare before walking past him.

"Hey, false king," Otako spoke faking calmness. "don't forget the 'manipulator'"

Weskertron gritted his teeth before responding "Thanks for reminding me" as he hurried off to take out Calajane's emblem on her room.

Dropping the mask of calmness, the dark elf marched towards her ilk. "Alright," she commanded. "With our place in that guild dissolved. We are to work towards the queen's next guild whatever it maybe understand?" The group gave a collective nod. "Alright move out. Get a temporary room with Siusha for moment. Kefka, Reaper your with me, the three of us are to at least bring in the bread since we don't have a guild to support us." With that the Avenger and the Elemental Bomber rushed towards their respective areas of southern dale trying their best not to upset the fuming Rogue.

With the main objectives of room and food being taken care of the last thing that was needed was to deal with her rage. Walking over to the bound berserker she wordlessly signaled Nercroteep to release him. Which she fearfully did. Before he could land on the ground Otakoteep grabbed him by the hair on his head. "You know why I'm talking to you?" She ordered in a stern voice.

Laughing maniacally for a moment he paused and looked her dead in the eye. "Because you don't want me to hurt him." he quibbled. "You still want to be his friend, despite the actions he has done."

"What of it?" she replied. "You know me well enough, that is just how I work. I don't leave the people that are considered my friends go. I may comply but to their wishes to not talk to them, but I'll still listen if they need me again."

The helpless male laughed at his superior. "Acting like that will only cause you more grief." Silently, the rogue listened to his preaching, only cause he would continue it before or after she ripped his heart out. "Playing a hero when you in fact don't really know how to BE a hero. Oh how the paper back community will love that dilemma.

Accept yourself, you are not destined to be friends with everyone you meet, you never were. All you can do is find the true friends in your life. The ones that matter to you as much as you do to them. People like the former king are not worth your time." Sighing at his 'pep talk' the rogue dug into her inventory pouch. After some time she managed to collect the needed materials: 400 Clear Cube fragments, and 300k in gold.

"Here." the leader spoke tossing the bag of money and cubes. "Get to the Altar of Infinity once a day and go nuts." Hoping that it would at least tire him out to prevent any unneeded 'accidents.'

The slayer looked her with a sly grin. "What only once?" he asked.

The rogue replied in a stern tone. "We can't afford much more. If you can get the money for more after the first time then be my guest but we won't fund more then one run a day."

Hollowteep's grin widened as he walked off and said, "You're a real pain the ass. You know that?"

Chuckling, the leader just responded with "love you too."

* * *

**1-2 chapters left if i feel like it...**

**with dfo dead not much reason to.**


End file.
